This invention relates to a method and apparatus for downloading and recording multimedia files over a data network, and more particularly to a system which provides automated billing and copy protection for the multimedia files which are downloaded.
The use of optical disks to store digital data is well known. Optical disks may be used to store a vast array of information which includes music and software on compact discs (CD""s), and video on digital video discs (DVD""s). In the past, these disks were of the xe2x80x9cread onlyxe2x80x9d type, which means that the information was permanently burned on the disc. Once the disc is created with information included thereon, the disc owner could not erase or otherwise copy information onto the disc. The discs are playable only in specially built read only devices.
In more recent times, technology has advanced such that a number of devices are now available for recording and playing information on specially constructed discs. These disks are now configurable such that information may be recorded upon it once, or it may be erased and re-recorded. Some examples of these types of recordable technology are CD-R (CD Record once), which is the type of disk which may be used to record only once. Many of these CD recorders are now available bundled in complete kits, including software. CD-ReWritable (CD-RW) is the type of disk which can be erased and recorded upon many times. The CDs created cannot be played in audio CD player, however these disks can be read in a multi read CD-ROM and CD-RW recorder.
DVD-Recordable (DVD-R) is a digital video disk which can be used to record only once. It is used to record production quality video and has a large capacity. Along these lines are also the DVD-Random Access Memory (DVD-RAM) which can be erased and recorded many times and also used to record audio and data. Finally one of the newer technologies is the DVD ReWritable wherein the disk may also be erased and recorded many times. It can be used to record audio, video and data.
Many of the players described above are able to connect to a personal computer. Software installed on the computer provides for the recording of the multimedia information upon the disc. Currently, information which is recorded on discs may be acquired from a number of sources. A first source is other forms of portable media from which information may be transferred through use of the computer from one disc to another. A second source may be the downloading of certain types of multimedia information from a data network such as the worldwide web. System users may access web sites and, after gaining access, download digital data and store it on a portable media.
The inventor has recognized that the functionality for recording on a portable media, such as a compact disk and a digital video disk, can be combined with the ability to remotely access and download information for recording on these disks through a data network. The applicants have further recognized that certain issues need to be dealt with in the downloading of such information, such as providing an automated billing process for charging customers who download information, and providing the necessary protections for the downloaded information so as to avoid unauthorized copying.
In the pay-per record system described herein, a service provider establishes a location on a data network such as the worldwide web, where customers may gain access. The location may be a website which includes number of web pages. These web pages may require a customer to enter authorization information in order to gain further access, and other web pages may include further information about multimedia data contained therein. The location may be a server which includes a database and an interface for credit authorization. Included in the database may be a number of different types of multimedia information, such as music and video information, or downloadable software.
As described above, a customer may establish contact with the website through the data network. In order to establish this connection, the customer may employ a user interface such as a personal computer equipped with a modem. Resident on the user interface is mechanism such as a web browsing software which the customer may use when accessing the service provider""s web pages. Also resident on the customer""s user interface is an area of memory which may be used to temporarily store multimedia files during the download. Connected to the user interface is a media recording device which upon command from the user interface, records the multimedia information upon a portable media. The portable media may include optical or other disc upon which the multimedia information may be recorded. The optical disc may include such things as recordable CDs and recordable DVDs. Once information is recorded upon these portable media, they may be removed from the media recorder and played upon a remotely located media playing device such as a compact disc player, or a digital video disc player.
Incorporated into the web browser on the user interface is a web browser plug-in which controls the processes performed during the download and transfer of multimedia files. This plug-in is compatible with any software installed on the user interface for recording information using the media recording device.
According to the method described herein, a customer employing the user interface with the web browser and plugin installed therein establishes a connection with the service provider""s web site. As discussed above, the web site may include a number of web pages which may include a page which requires the customer to enter certain information such as membership authorization or credit card information in order to gain access. Once access is provided to the web site, a number of different web pages may be accessible by the customer upon which information is provided as to multimedia files contained in the database. After review of the listings, the customer will make a selection and the download process may begin.
In the situation where the customer enters a credit card or other information in order to download files, the server through an interface will use this information in order to gain a credit card authorization. Another situation the service provider may have established is a club, in which customers may be members and credit checks previously run. In these situations, the customer""s account may then be billed. Once the download of the multimedia information is initiated, the plug-in of the web browser directs this information to be recorded on to a memory in the user interface. Prior to this download, the plugin may verify that a portable media has been loaded in the media recorder. Once the downloading of the file is complete, the plug-in or other software incorporated in the user interface may unencrypt or expand or otherwise convert data to a form which is recordable upon the portable media.
At this point, the plug-in may direct the transfer of the multimedia information stored on the memory onto the portable media. Once this transfer process is complete, an acknowledgment is received from the media recorder software upon which the plugin may provide the service provider via the data network with an acknowledgment that the recording and transfer was successful. Upon receipt of this acknowledgment, the service provider may then finish the billing process such that the customer""s account is debited or a charge is made against the personal credit card. Once this billing process is complete, an acknowledgment is sent back to the web browser plug-in which in turn deletes the downloaded file from the user interface memory.
In one aspect of the invention, safeguards are incorporated into the system such that if any step fails, such as the transfer of the multimedia information to the portable media or the confirmation of the billing information, the plug-in is directed to delete the file from the memory. In other situations, the capability exists to delete the information recorded on the portable media prior to releasing it to the system user. A number of safeguards such as these described above may be incorporated into the plug-in in order to provide the necessary protection for making unauthorized copies.